1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet dishes and more particularly pertains to a new easy-maintenance kennel water pan for conveniently emptying, cleaning and refilling a pet dish within a cage with food or water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet dishes is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet dishes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pet dishes include U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,170; U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,779; U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,776; U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,385; U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,742; and U.S. Pat. Des. 340,554.
In these respects, the easy-maintenance kennel water pan according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently emptying, cleaning and refilling a pet dish within a cage with food or water.